Today, We Will Start Our Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto, a girl that has sense of justice, Sasuke, a bully who has control of the class-I swear to you right now I'm going to snatch away all your first experiences.SasugNaru  Contains SMUT in future chapter
1. The War Begins

**Today, We will Start our Love**

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

…

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha control the class since he started to study at Konoha Academy a rich, famous playboy and a cold-hearted bully, while Naruto, a nobody, Introvert. Who has no sense of fashion, what will happen if the two people from two different social class collide?- **He took her by the shoulders, held her in front of a mirror, and whispered, _"Why can't you see what I see?"_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, this story is inspired by Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu, but don't worry, this story will be still original. I would not follow the plot throughout the Manga.**

**Direction**- _Italics-_ Thoughts

** Bold-** Conversation

* * *

**Prologue**

**The War Begins**

**

* * *

**

Naruto Uzumaki is walking through the halls of in school, she is so happy. She received the news from that her mother is recovering from heart attack, the only problem is how she can pay the hospital fees. Instantly her happy expression turns sad. With just thinking of how will she gain enough money to pay the hospital bill, she sighed as she reach up for her locker getting her books for her next class. She has to study hard so she could maintain her high grades and her scholar status to this school of this prestigious school. When she was finish gathering her books, she closes the door of her locker and looks up, just to see someone headed towards her. They crash into each other, dropping her books with her most treasured bracelet given by her father before he dies.

**"Hey, watch where you going clumsy." **Naruto look up, there she was, Sasuke Uchiha the local hottie and the resident bad boy famous for his playboy reputation and bullying habits against his fellow students. Even she didn't voice it out loud she hated the Uchiha for bullying people who cannot protect themselves, over the years she stayed here in this school she witness all what he did, bullying and making their teachers cry, bullying their school mates. The raven is also violent, temperamental and arrogant. No one in this school reported his doings, he has control over half of the student body. If someone messes with him that person's last days will be near. As long as Naruto hated to admit to herself, she was scared of Sasuke she ignored and avoid him ever since, endured and watch at the sidelines while he tortured his victims, but right now it's her turn.

It is her end…

Naruto looked down again picking up her books hastily, **"I'm sorry."** Sasuke's glare deepens, **"What, only sorry? If all things could be fix with sorry then, what's the use of the cops out there?"** he said while his groupies nodded in agreement.

**"I said I'm sorry wasn't that enough**." Naruto said bravely, balling her fist in anger. Even though she was still scared, her mind was telling her to defy Sasuke she is not like the others who he could step with his shoes as if people are nothing.

**"Yes, it's not enough I want you to say sorry to me." **Sasuke commanded Naruto arrogantly, looking at the blonde haired girl with intimidating eyes. Here he goes again starting to bully helpless people. Naruto clenches her fist as she looks down she is so angry. "**Say sorry to me while you lick my shoes."** Sasuke added while presenting his right shoe to her. Naruto is shock, what the hell is he saying? Her, lick his shoes? While her saying sorry? She looks up glaring at the raven-haired bully who glared back at her.

**"What now."** Sasuke said impatiently. **"—Are you going to do it or you want me to force you to—"** Sasuke doesn't have a time to finish his words when Naruto punches him on his cheeks making him stumbled on the cold floor. The students gasp as they witness their leader being punch. "**Don't be so full of yourself! Your nothing but a cold-hearted bully, I am not like the other people out there. I'm not afraid of you."** Sasuke look up with anger on his eyes,_ "oops, I think I went overboard but he deserves it…not everybody is afraid of him". _Naruto thought as she watches Sasuke regain his composure and stand up. His angry glare turns to smirk.

Naruto seeing Sasuke smirk and advancing towards her she slowly back away until her back collides beside her locker. She is scared, as she sees Sasuke lifts his knuckles, she closes her eyes when she saw Sasuke lunged his knuckles towards her but moments pass by she didn't feel anything painful. Naruto slowly opens her eyes; his fist was just inches away from her face.

"_But, why didn't he hit me?"_

Naruto gasps as Sasuke grabs her by her neck pulling her close to him, "**No, let go of me!"** she said she is so scared now, what he will do to her now that she made him so angry. This day is supposed to be the happiest day of her life because her mom is recovering from her sickness but right now, it is the opposite. She is in trouble.

**"You." **Sasuke started Naruto looks up to him only to be kiss by the man she did not expect to kiss her. Her eyes widen in shock as well as the students around them, she could feel their eyes skinning her alive. Seconds later Sasuke release Naruto from his hold. Seeing the blonde-haired girl surprise face is priceless, he smirk.

**"Getting hit by a girl, I have to thank you for giving me that valuable first experience so I swear to you right now I'm going to snatch away all your first experiences. I'm decided you're the next one." **

* * *

**Hey, is this good? Please leave a review!**


	2. My Girl

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, This story is inspired of Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu by Kanan Minami, but don't worry I wouldn't follow the story line throughout the Manga. I also took the liberty to borrow some lines in the manga so when you notice some similarities then you wouldn't get angry at me. Some of the scenes here is original.**

**BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! YOU ROCK!''  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**My Girl**

**

* * *

**

** "No, I can't believe it was that my first kiss?"** Naruto thought as she scrub her lips using the back of her hands repeatedly, face flush as her tears streaming down her tan cheeks, she can't believe it her first kiss was stolen by a man she hated the most. That cold hearted bully. That duck butt Uchiha stole her first kiss. She promised to herself that she would only give her first kiss to her future husband but that promise will not be happening anymore. Why is it like this? Naruto leaned her forehead against the wall, crying.

_"Why, did he do it?"_

**_"Getting hit by a girl, I have to thank you for giving me that valuable first experience so I swear to you right now I'm going to snatch away all your first experiences. I'm decided you're the next one."_**

"_And what does he mean by he would snatch away all of my firsts? And what does he mean by I'm the next one?"_ Naruto shook her head at the thought while she touches her lips. She could feel his lips on hers even the kiss was just shortly the feeling still lingered. She cannot explain what she really feels but right now, her heart feels heavy.

Naruto clenches her fist**, "I'm not going to let that Uchiha get away with this I would make him pay…I swear this war that he started I'd be the one who would finish It."**

…

* * *

Naruto gasped in pain as she was slammed harshly at the walls, these two girls in her class Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka cornered her once she settle her foot inside the school grounds. For all she know Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are Sasuke Uchiha's diehard fans. They even form a group for him, **"You, how dare you! Showa Era Girl hit our Sasuke-kun!" **Naruto wince in pain as Sakura hold out a bunch of her hair pulling it as she please. **"Let go off me!"** Naruto demanded, this is not time for her to be scared, now that she steps up and hit the big bully of this school. They are just girls she could handle them by herself.

**"You even, kiss him!"** Ino added.

**"He is the one who kissed me! Besides, I despise him! NO, I detest him. Who want to kiss a monster like him!" **Naruto said

**"You, it's once in a lifetime opportunity to be kiss by Sasuke-kun and yet you— how dare you call him monster! Say sorry to him!"**

**"NO, LET GO OFF ME!"**

**"Not until you do what Sasuke-kun wants you to do! Say sorry to him while you lick his shoes!"** Ino demanded angrily, giving her a look as if she was burning the blonde alive.

**"NO! I WILL not that duck butt hair deserves that punch! I will never say sorry to him. Even you two kill me!"** Naruto said with defiance and determination mirroring her eyes, seeing this made the rosette haired girl angrier even more.

**"How dare you say that, you will pay for this!"** Sakura said as she lifts her hand to slap Naruto, seeing this, the blonde haired girl closes her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to land on her cheeks.

**"Stop it you guys didn't I already say not to interfere with this?"** Naruto opens her eyes seeing Sasuke the man he hated the most intercepted Sakura's hands. **"But, Sasuke-kun—"** the duo gasped as Sasuke pulls Naruto to him his right hand is on her waist while his left hand is on atop of her head. Naruto is surprise.

"_What is he doing?"_

**"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!"** Ino demanded while she stared at the two in shock.

Sasuke smirked as he tighten his grip at Naruto who is very shock to move or to struggle from his hold, **"I said don't lay a hand on her, since I have decided to make her my girl."**

Naruto is shock, "_what does he mean by that? He would make me his girl. Was he nuts or something?"_

**"What are you saying Sasuke-kun!"** Ino demanded.

**"You're actually choosing that Showa girl?"**The two demanded, but they receive no answer, Sasuke ignores them, wrapping his arms over Naruto's shoulders ushering her inside their classroom.

…

* * *

**"What the hell— what are you doing, I saved you from those girls and yet you hit me again!" **Sasuke said angrily while wiping the blood of his lips using the back of his hands, as they gain the attention of the whole class. Naruto look up at his mortal enemy, flush in anger, **"You! I never ask for your help and besides it is because of you why they did it to me! what do you mean by you would make me your girl are you nuts or something — and by the way, before I forget that hit is for kissing me"**

Instead of anger, Sasuke smirked, **"In three days you will understand the benefits of being my girlfriend— right Shikamaru."**

Shikamaru sighed before answering, **"Yeah, this would be interesting so I'd wait until you make her agree to be you're girl friend**."

**"That will never gonna happen!"**

**

* * *

**

**_"No, it has to be a JOKE! Whether it is kissing and making me his girlfriend, it's obviously a joke! Why do I have to encounter this infuriating guy! Because of him the school population are angry at me, cursing me to death."_**

…

"**Since our school is having a school festival this coming month which also means it's after school ceremonies, I would to decide on executive committee today. I would be considering any recommendations and proposals to be the members of the executive committee,"** Kakashi said.

"_The school festival is coming again… it just means one thing. It's a pain." _Naruto thinks while she reads her textbook.

Sakura raise her hand, **"Kakashi-sensei, I recommend Uzumaki Naruto."** Naruto stands up suddenly as she hears her name being mention, "**What, but I'm not suited to that kind of—"** she trailed off when she heard chuckles from her back, when she turn around she saw Sakura and Ino laughing. "_These girls…how dare them—"_

**"That's good, Uzumaki-san please come forward."**

_"NO WAY! This is not happening!" _Naruto thought as she closes her eyes tightly, as she becomes conscious of her classmates murmur and whispers.

**_"She's the one who hit Sasuke-kun yesterday."_**

**_"Yeah, she is…"_**

**_"Can that girl really handle it?"_**

**_"That dork?"_**

Naruto clenches her fist, "_Why are they whispering about me like that! Can't they notice that I can still hear them?"_

**S...I...L...E...N...C...E**

**"Now, is there anyone suitable from the guys? Is there anyone interested?"** Kakashi said breaking the silence. He look to his entire class, no one is talking no one is volunteering.

**"Me, I would like to help my girlfriend, I am Sasuke Uchiha."** Sasuke announce while the entire class gape at the two of them.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING!"_

Sasuke smirk, "_This is just the first day Naruto, I swear starting this day I will make your life living hell."_

* * *

**WAS IT GOOD? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	3. A Date in Exchange of Help

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, This story is inspired of Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu by Kanan Minami, but don't worry I wouldn't follow the story line throughout the Manga. I also took the liberty to borrow some lines in the manga so when you notice some similarities then you wouldn't get angry at me. Some of the scenes here is original.**

**Directions: **_Italics- Thoughts of Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**Today, We Will Start Our Love**

**

* * *

**

**_"No, it has to be a JOKE! Whether it is kissing and making me his girlfriend, it's obviously a joke! Why do I have to encounter this infuriating guy! Because of him the school population are angry at me, cursing me to death."_**

_"**Since our school is having a school festival this coming month which also means it's after school ceremonies, I would to decide on executive committee today. I would be considering any recommendations and proposals to be the members of the executive committee,"** Kakashi said._

_"The school festival is coming again… it just means one thing. It's a pain." Naruto thinks while she reads her textbook._

_Sakura raise her hand, **"Kakashi-sensei, I recommend Uzumaki Naruto."** Naruto stands up suddenly as she hears her name being mention, "**What, but I'm not suited to that kind of—"** she trailed off when she heard chuckles from her back, when she turn around she saw Sakura and Ino laughing. "These girls…how dare them—"_

**_"That's good, Uzumaki-san please come forward."_**

_"NO WAY! This is not happening!" __Naruto thought as she closes her eyes tightly, as she becomes conscious of her classmates murmur and whispers._

**_"She's the one who hit Sasuke-kun yesterday."_**

**_"Yeah, she is…"_**

**_"Can that girl really handle it?"_**

**_"That dork?"_**

_Naruto clenches her fist, "Why are they whispering about me like that! Can't they notice that I can still hear them?"_

**_S...I...L...E...N...C...E_**

**_"Now, is there anyone suitable from the guys? Is there anyone interested?"_**_ Kakashi said breaking the silence. He look to his entire class, no one is talking no one is volunteering._

**_"Me, I would like to help my girlfriend, I am Sasuke Uchiha."_**_ Sasuke announce while the entire class gape at the two of them._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING!"_

_

* * *

_

**Today, We Will Start Our Love**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**A Date in Exchange of Help**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

…

**"Eh, Sasuke-kun?"** Ino said crying animatedly, if they know Sasuke would participate they would volunteer themselves without hesitation. They just did a big mistake. Now their Sasuke-kun is alone with the Showa Girl. All their classmates watch as Sasuke stands up and take a position beside the girl who hit him yesterday.

Naruto look down in shock_, "I don't know why this Teme doing this but he just saved me, he is the worst, and most evil guy but this person…" _she was brought back to reality when Kakashi, their teacher knock the blackboard to gain their attentions.

**"Okay then Naruto, Sasuke decide what our class would be doing tomorrow I will be right back 15 minutes before the break time."** Kakashi said as he picked up his dearest book from his desk, chuckling like a maniac because slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto twitch in annoyance, "_What the hell— was he really a teacher? Reading a Porno care freely while the students can see him…"_

**BAM**

Naruto wince as her back collides against the blackboard when she looks up Sasuke is smirking at her, his two hands in between her preventing her from escaping.

**"What the— what are you doing!"** Naruto demanded angrily trying to push the taller man away from her but it didn't budge. The blonde haired girl was conscious of their classmates starting to whisper to each other, talking about them.

**"I said let go—"**

**" Uzumaki, are you starting to like me now?" **Sasuke asked the shock Naruto, _what the hell he just say just now? _She glared at him.

"_He really is a worst guy!"_

**"Should we go on a date then?"** Sasuke said with arrogance in his voice, leaning awfully close but before he could close the distance of their lips Naruto push him off her.

**"No, thank you!"**

Sasuke's smirk widen, this girl is interesting she is the first girl who rejected him. Well might as well play with this girl a little longer, **"Is that so, if that's the way it is until you ask me on a date, I won't be doing any executive committee work."** Sasuke said slyly while going back to his seat. Naruto looks down she feels the entire class's scrutinizing stare whispering to each other. How can she possibly talk to these people they are all controlled by Uchiha Sasuke, _"they won't listen to me especially that I hit that bastard yesterday. What should I do?" _ Naruto snapped out of her thoughts she heard the warning bell signaling the homeroom is already over.

_"What should I do? The homeroom is already over…" _The door swung open revealing Kakashi, **"So, how was it? Have you come to a decision?"** he asked his class while reading his perverted book.

**"Ah, no sensei we're still…" **

**"What, are you guys fooling around? If all haven't decided on anything yet?"** Kakashi said.

**"But, Sensei since the executive committee didn't say anything we thought it doesn't matter."** Sakura said in sly manner while sharing a chuckle with Ino.

Kakashi sighs, **"If you don't decide on what to do, none of you are allowed to leave."** He announces making the whole class groan, excluding Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi then turned to Naruto, **"Naruto, because you're the executive committee you have to do a better job! And when all of you come to a decision, come and report to me in staff room understand?."** With that, Kakashi exits the room again.

"_Why do I have to be blamed? Even though I was doing my job…" _Naruto then glance to Sasuke who was smirking at her while his group of friends and some other girl's crowd on his desk. Naruto looks away; she slams her hand over the podium, gaining the attention of her classmates. _"That— that bastard he's making fun of me! I will definitely not going on a date with him! Geez, Naruto you're tougher than this!"_

**"You all look like a bunch of idiots we—" **

**"Hah- what did you say dork?"**

**"We won't listen to a girl who would suddenly hit someone why don't you leave now."** Ino said earning many supporters from the whole class. They all started to demand Naruto to leave the school.

**"Just leave!"**

**"We don't need a girl like you here."**

Sakura claps her hands earning the attention of the class, **"Settle down guys that's not good besides she just lost her temper and hit Sasuke-kun, besides if we all criticizes her wouldn't it be too cruel? Don't you think Uzumaki-san also needs self-reflect?" **she says while cracking her knuckles. **"So why don't we just hit her as well in the face to put this to an end?" **

Naruto is shock, eyes widen, and they would hit her too? That pink haired girl would hit her!

**"Whoa."  
"That's a great idea after Sakura-san I'm next!"**

Ino holds Naruto on her back preventing her from struggling while Sakura cracks her knuckles, "_No, what should I do? I- I can't move my body…what's this feelings? I'm— I'm so scared…"_

**"Oi, that's dangerous someone should stop It."** the boy beside Sasuke commented while taking a pause from their card game. Sakura grabs a bunch of Naruto's hair while she lifts her right hand to hit her. **"Okay, in count of 3— I will—"**

_"No, they will really hit me_." Naruto closes her eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact.

**CRASH**

**"STOP IT!"** Sasuke shouted while he kicks his desk sending it flying at the opposite direction of the room. He stands up, approaching the two who is holding Naruto. **"A festival vendor if there aren't other suggestions then let's just stick to festival vendor I want to leave already." **Sasuke said.

**"Sasuke-kun, what are you saying!" **Sakura asked but she receives no answer. Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist,** "That's right, we have to go to the staff room to report this to Kakashi let's go now Uzumaki."** He said dragging Naruto out with him.

…

* * *

Naruto sniffled crying silently, she cannot believe it. She was crying, because of Sasuke Uchiha all of these things happen to her.

_It's all his fault!_

**"If you weren't so stubborn and agreed to go out with me, it wouldn't turn out like this dobe but since I help you out then you have to go on a date with me." **Sasuke said while leaning at the wall just beside Naruto.

**"It's your entire fault why this happen to me! So why would I—" **Sasuke sighs as he starts walking away, **"Well, then I won't be reporting to Kakashi so your responsible of it."** Sasuke said dismissively.

**"Wait a minute I didn't agreed to— I definitely won't go out with you Teme,** **_definitely_**!"

* * *

**"What about a cotton candy?"**

**"Some banana split with chocolate ice cream on top."**

**"Yeah, then we can play marathon"**

Naruto write down all the suggestions on the blackboard for school festival, she sighs, _"because of Sasuke our classmates started to cooperate with me. What an influence for such a bad boy and a bully."_

**"Okay then guys let's have a vote and pick one of activity out of these." **Naruto said earning a loud WHAT from the entire class.

**"I only want cotton candy." **

**"And I don't want to play anything besides the running marathon."** The boy added

**"Listen guys, we can do everything you want we don't have that big budget." **Naruto tries to explain are they out of their freaking mind they demands everything while they are out of funds.

**"Well splendid Idea Uzumaki why not do everything guys."** Sakura said while the others starts to cheer.

**"Then we all agree on doing everything great work guys." Sakura said.**

**"But— wait guys…"** Naruto tries to get their attention back to her but it's no use.

**"Well, as the other manager of this school festival I have something to say."** Sasuke said all of the sudden taking Naruto off guard.

**"**_Sasuke-teme, is he really going to help_**…"**

**"On that day of school festival, Uzumaki is going to be my girl I just wanted to let you guys know." **Sasuke said hugging Naruto's back.

_"WHAT! This jerk is saying stupid again in front of everyone!"_

**"Whoa, Sasuke-kun is that true? Are you serious? Or was it because that blonde girl threatened you" **Sakura said.

**"Stop kidding around Sasuke-kun are you actually dating a dork like her?"** Ino said scandalizing the very idea. Naruto clenches her fist,

**"**_As if, I'm going to go out with this monster!_**"**

**"Stop teasing my future girlfriend guys since my girl here is easily embarrassed."** Sasuke said chuckles, **"As for you Uzumaki, I will help you out in buying and organizing if you agree to date me."**

_"Why…why this is happening to me?"_


End file.
